


Caretaker Crane

by kaceofsleepyhollow



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceofsleepyhollow/pseuds/kaceofsleepyhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie Mills is sick and Crane takes care of her. One-shot. Ichabbie pretty much implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker Crane

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling like complete crap so I wrote this fanfic.

Abbie Mills did not get sick. 

She worked hard to keep herself healthy and in shape--she had to to keep up with Corbin. Even after his death, she still went running and made sure to take care of herself. Sleepy Hollow needed her and she didn't want to let anyone down especially Corbin's ghost if he ever popped again into her life. 

"Lieutenant, are you all right?" Crane asked as he leaned forward in the chair across from her desk. 

She had been sniffling and sneezing all day. Her waste basket was full of white tissue wads and even Luke had come by to drop off another box of kleenex. 

Her body ached, like tiny pinpricks of pain spread across her body from head to toe. A throbbing headache and evolved into a painful migraine. She felt both hot and cold at the same time.

"Miss Mills?" Crane said, more softly this time as he got out of the chair and rounded the desk. He crouched down so that his eyes met hers. His eyes lost their usual amicable twinkle and were only full of concern. The intensity of his gaze made Abbie grow hot in the face as she ducked her head to avoid looking at him. 

"I'm fine," she waved her hand to show everything was okay. 

But Crane wasn't budging an inch. She was ready for the resistance, but wasn't ready for the silence.

Abbie Mills was sick and tired. She just wanted to finish up her work and get home to sleep. 

"Miss Mills, I believe you're ill. Perhaps it would be best to rest now?" Crane suggested quietly. 

Abbie shook her head. "I can rest when I get home after I finish up making these calls." She pulled out some more contacts and lifted the phone to dial when it was plucked from her hand. 

"Crane," she warned but found herself pushed back from the desk as the tall man put his body in front of her desk creating some distance. 

His hands clutched either side of her chair and the time-traveler leaned forward, "Miss Mills. I am worried for your health. You have been working tirelessly these past few days. You are not a supernatural being with an endless amount of energy. Please rest."

Abbie Mills shook her head. "I don't have that luxury. You and I both know that we need to solve this or more people are going to die." 

"At the detrimental cost to your own health? Please see reason, Miss Mills. Even when you are in your peak condition, you are still no match for Moloch's demonic minions. It would be foolish to push yourself so hard."

Abbie placed a hand on her forehead. It even felt hot to her. She couldn't just rest though. Instead, she stood up quickly and decided that walking away was better than arguing with Crane. 

She just needed to guzzle down an energy drink which would keep her going for a bit. Crane didn't understand. Abbie had a responsibility to the citizens of Sleepy Hollow to make sure that they were safe. 

"Lieutenant Mills," Captain Irving's voice stopped her. She turned around and tried not to look as if her head was feeling like it was going to be split in two. 

"Sir?" 

"You are off the case effective immediately. Go home and get some rest. Don't come back until that cold is gone," the Captain commanded before moving on to the other people seeking his attention. He didn't even give her a chance to protest. 

Crane appeared in the doorway and Abbie narrowed her eyes. She stomped towards him ready to rip into the British gentleman. How dare he go above her head like that?!

"Crane--" 

"Abbie!" Luke appeared next to Crane. He crossed his arms and put himself slightly in front of Crane. "I'm the one who talked to the Captain." He looked embarrased.

"And who do think you are to do that? We're not dating anymore, Luke." Abbie crossed her arms and tried to look annoyed, but she was having trouble focusing due to the headache. 

A pained look crossed Luke's face that made Abbie feel guilty. He stepped forward and whispered so the others in the office wouldn't hear. "I'm your friend and colleague. You know the Sheriff would have sent anyone home if they were doing what you're doing now. We can handle things here for one day."

Too tired to argue, Abbie gave in. She found herself being led outside by Crane who expertly unlocked the car and led her inside. Only when the door slammed close did Abbie realize she was in the passenger's seat and that Crane was the driver. 

"When did you get a driver's license?" Abbie asked ready to get out of the car, but the doors locked when she lifted a hand. 

"I was fortunate enough to procure an acceptable substitute for a license courtesy of Miss Jenny Mills. Your sister also instructed me on the finer points of operating this vehicle," Crane responded as he started driving. 

"When did you have time to do driver's ed?" Abbie demanded, noting that Crane did not seem at all confused about where they were going and how smoothly he was operating the car. 

"I only needed one lesson, Miss Mills. I managed to practice on my own with Miss Jenny's help."

Abbie decided that right then and there she didn't really care. She wanted to just get into her warm bed. "Thanks Crane."

She closed her eyes and missed the look Ichabod gave her. 

"You're welcome, Miss Mills."

# 

"You can go back to Corbin's cabin now," Abbie said as she shrugged out of her jacket. 

Ichabod produced a plastic bag and began taking things out: cold medicine, cough drops, tea bags, and a tissue box. "I cannot leave here with a clear conscience until I've made sure you've been pampered."

"Pampered?" Abbie asked with a laugh. She had a hard time remembering the last time someone had wanted to pamper her. 

"Now, if you would please change into more comfortable sleepwear, then I shall bring you your medicine and tea." Ichabod grinned. 

"Do you need help with the plastic wrapping on the medicine or the tea?" Abbie teased. 

Ichabod produced a pair of scissors. "I believe I can manage."

Giving in, Abbie held up her arms in surrender. "All right. Give me five minutes."

She greatfully took off her clothes and changed into a t-shirt and pajama pants. Slipping into bed, Abbie marveled at Ichabod's kind gesture. It wasn't like she was surprised by it, after all, Abbie knew that Ichabod was the absolute paragon of chivalry. 

She smoothed the comforter and giggled to herself. It was nice to have a handsome man insist on taking care of you. And it helped make this sick period more bearable. 

She wondered though if it was a good idea to leave Ichabod in the kitchen alone. He was still learning about modern appliances. 

However, when a few minutes passed with no mysterious loud bang, Abbie settled down and relaxed. 

She greeted the knocking on her door with enthusiasm. "Come in."

Ichabod carried a tray with the cold medicine in its plastic cup and a hot cup of tea. He carefully came over to the side of her bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"First," he said handing over the medicine. She drank it in one shot and tried not to grimace at the bitter aftertaste. 

"Second," he said handing over the tea while taking back the medicine cup. 

Wrapping her hands around the warm cup, she sipped carefully. "Thanks Crane. Really. You didn't have to do this."

A puzzled look came over his face as she said this. His brows slightly creased as he opened his mouth slightly to say something. Then, he placed the tray on her nightstand before shifting closer to her on the bed. One hand was lying flat on the bed over Abbie's body while the other gripped the edge of the bed nearest the night stand. Ichabod loomed over her, yet Abbie felt safe. 

Leaning forward, Crane spoke slowly as if the words were important that he wanted them to sink into Abbie's mind. "You are my comrade at arms. We are partners. Miss Mills--Abbie--you are a cherished friend and someone I wish to see healthy and happy. Always." 

Abbie reached out and held Crane's hand squeezing it, overcome with emotion, she couldn't manage anything else but two words. 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Crane, you two are way more than just "friends." LOL.


End file.
